A Peculiar Situation
by xudrei
Summary: After Dumbledor's death, Harry and his friends return to Hogwarts for their last year at Hogwarts with a few new allies. Hermione starts the new school year recovering after an attack, and whose this child and mystery man that followed her? Snape becomes protective and starts an uneasy relationship wishing for more. And what is Bellatrix to Voldemort?
1. Chapter 1

Intense screaming could be heard from beyond the door. A male voice was giving orders and people could be heard shuffling. Soon the screaming woman's voice died and was replaced with the sound of a crying infant. The pale figure waiting outside the door entered without knocking; instantly a young male doctor, who had just finished cleaning his blood covered hands, hurried to the pale man and gave a low bow. When he rose he met the pale face with clouded, unfocused eyes.

"Baby's a girl. Very weak, may not live long." The doctor's voice was dreamy, but no one commented. Or better yet, no one could comment, all the nurses too had the same sleep like state as the doctor and the only other two occupants of the room were busy crying or refused to speak out of turn.

The pale figure waved a hand in dismissal and walk to the woman lying in her bed. He lifted her face with the tips of his fingers under her chin. Staring straight into her eyes he told his message though his lips never moved, and she nodded in turn.

'_The child will be sent for adoption where it will die. No one must know.'_

Harry has just boarded the Hogwarts express and sat in the compartment with Ginny, Luna, Neville, Ron, and Draco. Despite their past, Draco has become a dear friend to the group. His fear to kill Dumbledore was covered by Yaxley who took pity on the new Death Eater, decided to kill the old fool himself. Since then, the Dark lord has been especially quick to punish the Malfoy family. The only reason Lucius was still able to walk was due to Bellatrix's intervention, the Dark Lord held a soft spot for his dear crazed Death Eater. Desperate for an escape from this madness, Lucius turned to his old friend Severus Snape whom discussed with the Order of the Phoenix to allow the Malfoy's to become spies for the Order. They were all taken with open arms and since then Harry and Ron got to learn how much they could relate to the young Slytherin and took him in as a friend. He was still able to attend Hogwarts since no one saw him during the Death Eater raid, well as far as Voldemort knew.

Harry sat down next to Ginny and Draco; Ginny turned her head to give Harry a light kiss on his cheek.

"Hi Harry" Harry looked to Ron who sat across from him "heard from Hermione yet?"

"No, but that's not much of a surprise. She told me in her last letter she became head girl, knowing her she's probably in Hogwarts already."

"Granger just had to stay ahead of the game didn't she?" Draco looked bored as he opened a case of Bertti Botts Every Flavor Beans. "Can't stay outta' her books."

"Least she can take charge as head girl, can't say much for the head boy." Ginny smirked at the blond "Weren't you just begging a couple third years to stop throwing Fred and George's fireworks?"

"Oy! Last time I saw one of those it almost burnt my face! Those third years don't know how bad those things could be!"

"Looky here, Draco's scared o' a couple a third years."

"Watch it Longbottom, I know a couple hexes that'll make acromantulas look like fluffy bunnies!"

"You know with all the hair on their bodies, they could be! Just a good trainer is all they need."

"Sure Luna, Hagrid taught us that _so well! _Then they can learn to cuddle up with us in bed too!"

"O' course Ron! And the first one we'll teach can bunk with you." Ron shudder at the thought and curled into himself. "Ya' know, you're a real git Harry Potter!"

Everyone in the compartment laughed and continued their trip with stories of their summer or jokes between Draco and Ron.

By the time they all reached Hogwarts, night has fallen. Hagrid waved to Harry who waved back before he took off with the first years on the boats. Aready in their school robes, the group got onto a carriage and watched the threastal's pull away towards Hogwarts.

"Oh dear…" McGonagall bent low over what seemed to be a human, but the body was all wrong. All the limbs were facing the wrong way and were bent in more angles then should be physically possible. In an arm and leg, the white of the bone could be seen through the skin that was slowly staining red with blood and continued to pour onto the road.

McGonagall was unsuccessful in trying to hold back her tears. She turned to face Kingsley who was waving his wand on two more bodies that laid together on the road side.

"No good McGonagall. They have been hexed too. We need to take her out of here before I send word to my aurors, they can't find her here."

McGonagall could only offer a nod as she grasped Kingsley's hand and touched the sleeve of the sweater underneath the other. And with a pop they disapperated.

Harry sat with the other Griffindor between Ron and Ginny. Still there has been no sign of Hermione, looking around for their friend Ginny tapped on Harry's shoulder and pointed to the head table. She spoke in a low whisper to her brother and boyfriend.

"Look you two, doesn't Hagrid and McGonagall look…I don't know, odd?"

At first Harry didn't see anything different from his two Professor's, but after a while he noticed the stressed look on McGonagall's face and the hunched shoulders of the half giant.

"Ya think they know somethin' 'bout Hermione mate?"

"Don't know Ron, but I'm sure gonna find out."

"Oy' whatcha' two whisperin' about?" Seamus surprised the three who turned to face him, Harry ended up getting a whiplash of Ginny's hair.

"Erm, nothing."  
"So how's your summer been?" They talked throughout the entire feast but, Harry couldn't seem to really focus on what the conversation was about and neither did Ron. Only until they heard McGonagall's voice for the students to head back to their dorms, did they decide to think again. As everyone stood to leave the great hall a large tawny owl swooped in and landed a letter in front of their dower potions master, Professor Snape. He opened the letter and read it in a few short moments then turned to whisper in McGonagall's ear before rushing out of the great hall from the teacher's entrance.

"Oy, whatcha' suppose that was all about?" Harry shrugged at Ron's question. Still determined to find answers, Harry continued to walk towards the head table, but was surprised to see McGonagall had the same idea and meet them halfway.

"Mister Potter, Mister and Misses Weasly. I need all of you to come with me."

"Is there something wrong Professor?"

"Why did Snape leave?"

"Where's Hermione!"

McGonagall raised her hand to silence their questions and lowered her head to give a small whisper. "_Not here, I'll tell you on the way."_

They followed McGonagall out the great hall and down several corridors. They hurried down in the direction of the hospital wing. Ginny gave a questiong 'uhum' before McGonagall tried to speak. "Miss…Miss Granger did not come on the train with everyone else. She was away with her family during the summer when I received a message that she was attacked."

Ron gasped and Ginny had tears forming in her eyes.  
"W-was it Death Eaters, Professor?"

"Yes Miss Weasly, apparently McNaire found her traveling just out of London when he hexed her."

"Was he caught?"  
"What about the aurors? The order?"

"We found her before the aurors did, can't have her placed in St. Mungos where she could be attacked again or let the ministry question her, can't have them know about the order or they'll interfere. McNaire escaped after Kingsley and I found her, we just happened to be nearby on our way to Diagon alley after visiting another order member. The aurors are on a wild goose chase for him for using magic on muggles. Miss Granger's parents were unfortunately obliviated by McNaire, they recognized neither me or Miss Granger."

"Oh, poor Hermione!"  
"How is she?"

"Currently asleep in the infirmary after receiving multiple skelogrow potions. I don't know what hex she was hit with, but it broke several bones in her body and she needs to sleep it off."

"Professor, how long has she been here?"  
"…three days."  
"Why weren't we told!" Harry stopped walking after his professor and so did everyone else, he tightened his fist till the knuckles turned white and began to shake with anger.  
McGonagall sighed "I haven't told any of you earlier because you would have left the safety of the Weasly's after finding out."  
"Of course we would! Hermione's like our sister, how could we not leave?"  
"Mr. Potter, if you left there would be a good chance that Death Eaters would be waiting to ambush you the minute you apparated into Hogsmead."  
"Not if I went with a few of the order! I would have been fine!"  
"All the order members were already spread thin with each of their own duties! We were lucky that Kingsley and myself were able to even reach Miss Granger in time before McNaire did any permanent damage to her!"

Harry was silent looking down at his feet. Ginny was staring at him with sympathy, it was Ron who woke him out of his silence.  
"Think about it mate, if we all got caught it would've made things worse. You-know-who's got Death Eaters everywhere. Just be glad she's okay now."

Harry gave Ron an understanding nod. Surprisingly Ron grew up and became quite dependable. After Dumbledor's death he became more level headed and was usually there to stop Harry from making some bad decisions since Hermione wasn't around to stop him. Ron actually thought his actions through, not like Hermione, but enough to calm Harry down.  
"If we may" all turn to face McGonagall, "I believe we have a patient to visit." McGonagall turned swiftly on her heel towards the infirmary and the trio followed in suit.  
"Please try to stay calm, she needs her rest."  
McGonagall opened the infirmary door and walked into an opened doorway next to Madam Pomfry's office, a small room meant for annual checkups was turned into a small room like the ones in Saint Mungos. Snape was talking to Madam Pomfry, next to them in the infirmary bed laid a slim, bushy haired, female body, a body that could only be Hermione.

Several voices could be heard over her head, but they sounded muffled like they were several feet away. She couldn't focus long enough to tell the difference between them, she could pick out a low grumble among the others.

_Sounds like Professor Snape. I must be at Hogwarts then. Guess someone found me. Wait! What about my parents?! What happened to them?!_

Hermione willed her body to move but, felt a heavy force upon her chest and legs.

_Damn! Why can't I move! Come on legs! Budge!"_

She still laid motionless and none of the voices seemed to notice the internal struggle of the one in bed.

Giving up on her body Hermione focused her will on her eyelids they were as heavy as lead, but she was eventually able to peer through the lids into the brightly lit room and groaned as soon as the light hit her eyes.

"Oy, looks like she finally awake." Ginny rushed to Hermione's bedside, Ron followed and sat at the edge of her bed Harry stood awkwardly next to McGonagall, but smiled in relief.

Ron placed a gentle hand on her leg, "Welcome back to the living, how do ya feel?"

"Like I've been strapped to the bed!"

"I'm sorry my dear, that was me." Madam Pomfry waved her wand over Hermione freeing her from her bonds, Hermione lifted her hands a few inches, they were too heavey to lift any higher. "Couldn't have you roll out of bed in your sleep while you were healing."

"My parents, what about them? Did they get hurt too?"

Everyone couldn't look her in the eye, she felt a tension fall on the room and felt her heart beat heavily in her chest. _What happened to them?_

Surprisingly it was Professor Snape who spoke up, but not in his usually harsh and critical voice like usual, instead it was almost…gentle?

"Your parents are unharmed and back home. However I must apologize Miss Granger, apparently my fellow Death Eater obliviated them before his escape. They don't remember who you are."

Hermione could feel tears prickle her eyes. "It can be fixed right? It's not permanent…right?"

McGonagall spoke "We are researching for a cure right now Miss Granger. We don't know how powerful the curse was, if McNaire is anywhere as skilled as Lockheart was with memory charms…we- it may be irreversible."

At this Hermione could feel tears slid down her face. Ginny gave her hand a light grip. "Lockheart was an idiot, but no one could compare to his memory charms. They'll be alright Hermione, just don't give up on them." Hermione gave the younger Griffindor a teary smile, Ginny was the closest female friend she had, almost like a sister. She always had an open ear for Hermione's troubles, even if was mostly school work instead of a possible interest in a boy like she hoped.

"Since when has she ever given up on anything? Remember S.P.E.W.? Took us forever to get her to stop threatning the house elves with clothes!"

"Oh shut it Harry. I was offering them a choice with the hats I made."

"Is that what it was? I thought Dobby was pilling misshapen diapers on his head!"

Ginny gave a playful smack on her boyfriend's shoulder, but couldn't hold in the giggle.

"Well if all, I'll need all of out so Miss Granger can rest." Madam Pomfry began to shoo everyone towards the door. "Please be sure to tell her teachers that Miss Granger has caught a cold as is quarantined here will you Mister Weasley."

They immediately stopped when they heard loud thumping headed towards the small room.

"Profess'r, Profess'r McGonagall!" Hagrid appeared in the doorway. Snape stepped to the side so the Half giant wouldn't trample him on his way in. Ron, Ginny, and Harry did the same on the other side.

"Hagrid? What's the rush?"

"Profess'r, I saw 'em jus' outside the gate an' they said they jus' needed tah see 'ermione. I- I told 'dem no but then the girl satred cryin' an' speakin' bout 'dem – and I- I ju' couldn't turn 'dem away Profess'r.!"

"That's enough Hagrid. Thank you for being understanding." A voice as smooth as a stone washed up on the shore was heard behind Hagrid. A hand gripped Hagrid's shoulder and he stepped to stand next to Professor Snape revealing a young gentleman with gentle grey eyes and lightly tanned complexion, dark auburn waist long hair was tied back by a leather band. He wore dark red and brown robes, underneath he wore a moss-green turtleneck and tan slacks and brown loafers.

In front of him was a three year old girl wearing a simple white gown with black leggings and brown fur trimmed boots. Her skin was almost as pale as her dress, she had black-brown hair fall down her back ending in smooth waves, her eyes were almost a complete black with a hint of hazel around the iris.

She ran to Hermione with tears streaking down her face. "MA!"

* * *

My first Harry Potter Fanfiction! This fic will explore the humanity of _both sides_ of the war and will have several pairings both cannon and not :)

Hope whoever reads this will also leave behind reviews! Need all the criticism I can get, both good and bad.


	2. Chapter 2

To say everyone was shocked was an understatement. No one seemed to be willing to speak in fear of realizing that this was no dream. The little girl ran into Hermione's open arms with tears and a little snot running down her face.

"Ma (sniff), mama!"  
"Hello sweetheart, what are you doing out here?"  
"Waaahhh! I miss- (sniffles some more) I missed mama!"  
"Shuuu Knoll, it's alright. I'm right here."

Ron spluttered. "Mama? Whoa wait Hermione! When did this- how did this- I thought, ya know we-"  
"Obviously Miss Granger has some explaining to do. Now Miss Granger, this…child is yours I would presume?"  
"Umm, actually Professor there's a funny story to that…"  
"I see nothing _funny_ about this situation at all Miss Granger." Snape the ever present ray of frickin' sunshine decides to speak. "You having a child at your age is completely irresponsible, and in light of recent events dangerous to the both of you!"  
"Hermione why didn't you tell us?"  
"How long has this been going on?"  
"Who's the father?"

The onslaught of questions only made the young girl cry harder and caused Hermione to look even more frantic if possible.

Madam Pomfry decided enough is enough and stood between the bed of her patient and the inquisitors on the other side of the room. "Now I have just had about enough of this! Miss Granger has just woken and is in no position to answer _any_ of your questions! Now if you would be so kind as to leave, I'm sure she will answer your questions when she is fully rested. For now no one is allowed to visit until she is well rested." Madam Pomfry began to shoo everyone back towards the exit, this time she is determined to be successful.

"Come child, we need to go now." The mystery man called for the girl who shook her head and clung even tighter to Hermione's jumper.

"No! I wanna stay with mama!"  
"Now Knoll behave." Hermione gently petted the girl's head in attempts to calm her. "You heard him, besides I won't be going anywhere for a while."  
"But I jus' saw you." The girl wipped away the tears and snot that adorned her face with the heel of her palms. Her nose, cheeks, and eyes were all a little red, the latter slightly puffy.  
"How about a deal then? If your good you can come back here for a while alright?"  
(Sniff) "Promise?"  
"Of course."

"Now Miss Granger I don't think-"  
"Ahh come now Mad'm Pomfry. The child jus' want's tah' see 'er for a bit. Bet she'll be no trouble at all."

Madam Pomfry bristled at Hagrid suggestion at how she should treat her patient. But the pleading look the 3 year old gave her cumbled her resolve, she gave a light gruff in approval. She shoved everyone into the main hospital wing and closed the door to Hermione's room planning to give her a proper checkup now that they had some privacy.

"Well now that this is all well and settled I believe we have some things to discuss Headmistress." McGonagall looked at the mystery man who had been oddly quiet during this ordeal.  
"Of course. And exactly who might you be?"  
"I apologize for the late introduction, my name is Claus Phantomhive, from the Ministry's Underage Magical Corrections Department. I'm currently in charge of the young miss here." He placed a gentle hand on the shoulder of the young girl who stepped to his side.  
"If it is not too much, may we speak somewhere more private? I'm sure Miss Hermione would like me to clear some, ahh…misunderstandings if you will."  
"That will be no problem at all. Miss Weasly, Misses Potter and Weasly, please return to your dorms. It is late and past curfew."  
"But Professor! We have every right to know too!"  
"Yeah, Hermione's like our family. If it concerns her then it concerns all of us."  
"Your care for Miss Granger is commendable, but this is a matter we teachers need to discuss. Once we reach an understanding I'll be sure to inform you, but for now off to bed."

And with that the trio left the hospital wing, heads hung low.

"Let's continue our discussion in my office. I'm sure there's plenty to tell." With that the 3 adults and one child left the infirmary to the headmistress's office.

****(○ ͜ ○) ****

McGonagall sat behind her desk in Dumbledore's old office. Not much has changed since claiming her position a headmistress, except for the new portrait of the blue-eyed old man who seemed to be sleeping in his frame behind her desk. Snape stood in the corner of the room looking as if he had better this to do, but from the corner of his eye he looked at the stranger warily. Hagrid stood next to the ministry official who stood behind the chair the young girl sat in across from McGonagall.

"Why don't we start with introductions yes? My name is Minerva,can you say that dear?"  
"Min- Minra, Minva…Minna?"  
"Why don't you just call me Minnie, and who are you dear?"

The young girl looked slightly terrified. All these tall odd looking strangers, the really big man was scary, but he let her see mama so he must be nice. The one in the corner was really scary, he looked like the bad guy from one of mama's stories. She looked to the person behind her who gave an encouraging smile and mouthed the words 'go on'. She nodded and held head high.

"Minnie…I'm Knollamier, but mama likes to call me Knoll."  
"I see, is Miss Granger your mama?"  
"Mmhm, but she's not really my mama, told me so. But I don't care! I want her to be my mama." She crossed her arms and gave a pout, if this were a less delicate situation the old woman would've smiled, instead she gave a questioning look which Claus Phantomhive answered.

"Ya see madam, young Knoll here is an orphan."

McGonagall couldn't speak, she gave a sad look towards the child. Snape too felt sympathetic, he knew how it felt to not be loved by your own parents.

"But that still does not answer the question as to why you two are here, or why she referred to Miss Granger as her mother."

"Well according to the previous orphanage-"  
"Previous?"  
"Yes, previous. Now please madam, let me finish." McGonagall gave a wave for him to continue.  
"Thank you, now Knoll here has been in a muggle orphanage since her birth. She was very weak and was expected to die." McGonagall gave an audible gasp and Hagrid sniffled on the side. "However, Miss Hermione's presence seemed to have stopped that notion. It is believed that she used magic, but we had no proof therefore she was not penalized for illegal use outside of school not that I mind."  
"When has this happened?" Snape was honestly curious as to when the bushy haired know-it-all began caring for a child, even if it was not her own. A connection like that could make them both an easier target for the Dark Lord and Merlin knows he does not need to look after any more brats in this life.

"About three years ago, mostly over the summer. But she would stop by a few times in the year, around Christmas for a short celebration."  
"Mama brought me lots of toys and books."  
"Leave it to Miss Granger to fill a child's head with overflowing amounts of information. I believe I see a tiny Miss Granger in the future." Knoll glared at the Potions master, but it was lost on him. She was far too tiny to be anything close to frightening.  
"Hush Severus, please continue Mister Phantomhive."  
"As I was saying, Miss Granger and the staff at the orphanage all believed her to be non-magical until recently. You see over the summer she began to show the early signs of magic, much too early for one as young as herself."

McGonagall eyed the young witch who kept her arms crossed, but proudly showed her chest.  
"Is this true Knoll? Can you do magic?"  
"Mhmm, I can make pretty lights come outta' my fingers and float into the trees, I can also turn rocks into flowers!" Now this surprised Minerva, most magical children began to experience their first bits of magic by the age of five at the earliest, even in pureblood families. But to think she could do magic so early and transfiguration at that. The child became more and more intriguing.

"Yes, as soon as we found out we got in contact with the orphanage and had her move to a magical orphanage. The wizarding world has so few in its community and her untrained magic can become a serious danger to the muggles if uncontrolled. Miss Granger has continued to visit and teach her after the move, and…well, the two became quite attached."  
" Yeah 'n dis' is where dey' told me about 'er love for 'ermione. Young girl thinks o' 'er as a mother, oh bless 'er soul." Hagrid pulled a large hankefchief out of his many coat pockets and proceeded to loudly blow his nose. "Once ya make a connection like that, ya can't jus' leave it."

"Which has become quite the problem at the orphanage."  
"How so?"  
"Apparently everyone parent candidate for young Knoll here has been scared off by the girl's tid bits of magic. She won't accept anyone and yells out for Miss Hermione. We've had at least four runoff."

Snape sneered, apparently the child believes she is so high and mighty that she could choose a parent instead of being happy that someone even wants to adopt her.

"I only want mama! Those people are stinky and weird, only mama's the nice one!" To an adult those words meant little to nothing, but to a child her age it is the greatest insult they could give.

"Knoll you cannot, Miss Hermione is too young to be your mother, and she can't care for you in school."  
"Noooo! Mama's the only one!" She began to cry again, rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hands.  
"It won't work Knoll, please this of Miss Hermione."  
"Actually I don't see why it can't."

All eyes turned to the headmistress, even Knoll slowed he cries to small hiccups.  
"Of course if Miss Granger agrees, she can care for the child as well as finish her education. We have had students in previous years attend Hogwarts with child due to unplanned pregnancy before. We can easily make accommodations for Miss Granger and Knoll here."

"B-but she's not of age yet. She won't be able to sign to forms with the ministry's approval."  
"Actually she is, due to a interesting situation" _One concerning a certain time turne,_"Miss Granger has recently turned nineteen and is an adult in the eyes of the ministry."

Snape was flabbergasted, Claus had his mouth opened like a fish, Hagrid was beaming, and little Knoll was happily bouncing in her chair.

"Does that mean mama is now Mama?"

"Yes darling, only if she wants to be." Knoll bounced out of her chair and twirled herself in delight, her small hands were bunched into fists against her chest and a wide grin spread across her face.

"I, err…well I must thank you headmistress, I guess I should see Miss Hermione about the situation."  
"It was my pleasure Mister Phantomhive, I hope all goes well."

Claus gave a small bow to McGonagall and held his hand out for Knoll to grap, she waved to the headmistress with a small 'bye'.  
"Well Profess'r, I guess I 'ought to bo back as well. Need to check on the creatures fer class tomorrow, good day." Hagrid too left the office leaving a scowling Snape as the only other guest.

"Surely you cannot be serious?"  
"I most certainly am Severus, I see no reason why the two can't become a family."  
"She is a child! Who now has to care for another child!"  
"_Hermione_ is most certainly not a child, but an adult who is more than capable of caring for herself and those around her."  
"How in the world is she to support the child?"  
"I believe she would leave Knoll with either myself or Molly. The woman considers Hermione family and she would love to care for Knoll as a granddaughter while Hermione works for a job. With her brains, she could work anywhere."  
"And what of the Dark Lord? I'm positive he will hear of this and would want to take advantage of anyone who has association with the golden trio."  
"Exactly my point. Now that Knoll is part of the wizarding community it won't be hard to learn of her care for the child. Knoll would be an easy target in the orphanage and could be used against Hermione to do some extreme action. At least in Hogwarts she can be safe."  
"Safe my arse! Don't forget Minerva, there are children and future Death Eaters in these walls who could attack at any time in the halls or Griffyndor common room!"  
"Not if they know what's coming to them. Any student idiot enough to attack Knoll will easily find themselves placed in Azkahban. Besides Hermione is head girl now and will have her own rooms, which by the way will be separate from the other house dormitories. I'll also have the house elves, ghosts, and paintings keep an eye on those two."  
"And what of her peers? Speculation would spread about her and kill off her reputation."  
"Dear me Severus, are you trying to say you actually care for one of my cubs?"  
"I am _trying_ to warn you of the problems that are associated with becoming a social pariah!"  
"Severus, I understand you mean well, but this is all Hermione's decision. If she loves Knoll as much as I would like to believe then she would never consider abandoning her. I also highly doubt any of her friends will be less supportive of her decision. She's not you."  
"…you're right Minerva, she's _not_ me. People actually care about her life."  
"Severus wait, please…" Too late, the potions master already left her office with a billow of his robes.

McGonagall sighed, facing the portrait behind her. "What am I to do with him Albus?"

The portrait gave a small sigh in return, "He'll come around, but he does need a little love and care like everyone else. I do believe Miss Granger has plenty of that to share."  
"Honestly man! Even I death you meddle in everyone's affairs! Playing Cupid will only make things worse."  
"You cannot deny they share some similarities."  
"Ahh, that they do Albus. That they very much do."

****(○ ͜ ○) ****

Hermione's response to Knoll's adoption brought the child sheer joy, Hermione gave a squealing yes and crushed Knoll in her arms. The squealing sounds startled the nurse matron which ended in Mister Phantomhive backed into a wall, hands raised and an angry witch pointing a wand squarely between his eyes.

Mister Phantomhive quickly produced Knoll's adoption letters with the wave of his wand. As a member of the ministry that concerns the wellbeing of children, he was allowed to give validation of Hermione's adoption of Knoll, or better yet Knollamier Granger. Signing the last few papers it became official, Hermione was now a mother.

Tears welled in her eyes surprising her, she quickly wiped them away before fixing Knoll on her lap, both of her tiny hands grasped the front of Hermione's jumper and her head placed right over Hermione's heart. A great pride filled Hermione as they young child finally dozed into sleep, she never thought she would lose her family and regain it again in the same day, although not the way she hoped. She thought about her parents, what they would say if they saw her.

_I wonder if they would've liked Knoll._ She absently stroked the head of her daughter, loosing herself in the memories of her parents. Madam Pomfry noticed the small family's touching moment and decided to escape to her rooms for the night leaving Claus behind with the two witches.

"Ya know children are supposed to be the true joy in a parent's life." Hermione stared at him in silence.  
"They are completely oblivious to the bad things in the world when they're young; loud, question everything, and so very naive. Yet we love them anyway, not because they came from us, but because they trust us to love them and will love us in return, after all a child is an expansion of who their guardians are, in most cases."  
"I can't imagine who would want to give up a child as sweet and special as her."  
"Neither can I, getting a child for witches and wizards is one of life's greatest gifts and most wizarding families only have one. I just can't understand why muggles are so happy to kill them off."  
Hermione didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say.  
"I'll take my leave for now, I'll be back to check on her in a few weeks' time. Goodbye Miss Hermione."  
"Goodbye Claus."

* * *

To pronounce Knollamier's name they way I had it in my mind was Knoll (the word roll, but with an 'N' not a 'R')-a-mier (like the first part in merecat).

It seems odd that Knollamier can say her own name, but not Minerva's is because children can say thier own name since they grew up hearing it and repeating it. Learning a new name would be harder for a child.

So yeah a lot happened to Hermione in one day. Wonder how the other Griffyndors will react to Mama 'Mione

Please review! I'm still in need of criticisms.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione and Knoll slept in today, Madam Pomfry refused to let the young and now Griffyndor mother leave until two more days of rest. Of course Hermione refused to miss her classes, but lost the battle in the end. Madam Promfry became quite accommodating to Knoll, she often offered to help the matron organize her potions shelves or would ask questions about healing 'boo boos'. The two grew rather close over the short time. Hermione had a few visitors come by, Professor McGonagall spread the rumor that Hermione had a small flu over the break and was still recovering but will be returning to class tomorrow. The only ones who visited Hermione were the people who knew the truth. McGonagall stopped by to check her condition and Hagrid cam for a short visit to see young Knoll who was wary of him at first, but soon came to love the half-giant as an odd uncle and nicknamed him 'Ruebus'. Hagrid told her many stories about his beloved Hippogriff Buckbeak and young dragon Norbert who was in Romania under the care of Charlie Weasly.

The visitors Hermione feared were her closer friends. Harry was livid when Hermione recalled the Death Eater attack. But he and Ron were stunned when Hermione told them about adopting Knoll.

"I, erm. I'm sorry Hermione."  
"Whatever for Ron?"  
"I- I thought you, ya know…had her with someone else. From her age that was around the time when we went out, and I thought…"  
"Ronald! How dare you accuse me of ever cheating on you!"  
"I'm sorry Hermione. I was stupid to think that, but you can't blame me." He murmured so quietly Hermione had to lean in a bit to hear. "…I still love you ya know…"

She gave him a sad smile and a warm hug to comfort the red head. He and Hermione had gone out a bit after Hermione cleared the fact that she and Victor Krum weren't a couple. They got along well, too well in fact and Hermione just couldn't stand it. She and Ron got along more like a brother and sister than an actual couple, she broke it off with him and he went off to date Lavender Brown. She clung to him like grease on Snape's hair, but calmed down after Dumbledore's death. Realization hit everyone then, _ we are at war._ Lavender was less of an obnoxious bimbo and more of a good girlfriend to Hermione, but she still pestered her about her clothes and bushy hair.

They continued to talk about going-ons in the school and the amount of work teachers have already started to assign. They gave Hermione her missing work and left after that. Now she just lay in bed stroking Knoll soft waves. The young girl lay on her side facing Hermione her soft breath every time she exhaled shifted the bit of hair that swung across her face. Hermione traced the cute pixie face of her daughter; the slightly upturned nose, and small mouth with pink lips. Her eyelids were closed and Hermione counted Knoll's long lashes. She was a young beauty whose inquisitive mind rivaled her mother's.

"I'm so glad you're here. Now neither of us is alone." Knoll's brows furrowed, but she did not wake and slept on. Hermione never felt as prideful of the girl as she did now.

(o ͜ o)

A woman dressed in a long black dress and sexy leather corset sat in front of the fire of her home entwining her long pale fingers into the hair of her husband. Rodolphus Lestrange sat with the ankle of one leg ontop the knee of the other. His arms were laid on the top of the couch with one cradled behind the head of his wife. His dark wispy brown hair was speckled with bits of grey and fell more to the left side of his face. He had hard angular features; high cheek bones with a thin scar running from the right check to his chin and harsh grey eyes, but his face was that when he was relaxed. His wife Bellatrix looked far darker than her husband. Huge mass of messy black curls were topped on her head and fell down her shoulders. Her eyes were much wider and colored as black as her hair with faint shadows underneath. Her lips curled into a sinister smirk.

"Wonder if Greyback brought anything for us to play with? He always eats them before I get any fun." She pouted like a child who was denied their favorite toy; Rodolphus turned to his wife and gently played with a loose black curl.

"I'm sure he has… why don't we play a game instead? I know a fun one we could do."  
"No, you won't scream like the muggles do and I can't hurt you. Our lord won't accept."  
"Then why don't we catch one? I'll find a nice young girl for you to play with in the dungeon, I know you like a girls scream better than a guys."  
Bellatrix jumped into the air and began to bounce up and down on the tips of her toes. "Really? Can I use the knife too?"  
"…yes, you can."  
"I'll make a good memory of this, the Dark Lord will be so pleased!" Bellatrix ran off to their bedroom to look for her knife and Rodolphus just stared back into the fire with a sigh. He and Bellatrix were a much closer couple when she was still sane. Before the Dark Lords fall at Godric's Hallow he and Bellatrix used to enjoy each other's company just whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. Despite being loyal followers of the Dark Lord, they were still a couple and like any other couple they cared and worried for each other and found solace in each other's arms. That was until Bellatrix was captured and sent to Azkaban. She was so desperate to leave that dark place, because of her well known connection to the Dark Lord she suffered visits from several Dementors every day until she was on the brink of death. The ministry wouldn't kill her until she confessed about the whereabouts of the other Death Eaters, she wouldn't give in and sacrifice her brothers and sisters to the cause and laughed at the minister's fault for not realizing the good the Dark Lord was doing.

_Don't these idiots realize what we are doing for them?! Muggles have hunted witches and wizards for centuries! We can't go flying without being seen by them and have to live in hiding. Don't they want to be free? To go and do what they want without fearing of being discovered? We can't live in a muggle community, but they can live in ours! With their damned Mudblood children…it's fake. They stole it…they stole our magic! That's why there's squibs…they stole our magic._

She often repeated this argument in her head, like a mantra. Eventually she began scratching herself till she bleed. _Look! Look, see? Isn't it different? Can't you see it? Look, right here the blue lights! It's magic, a muggleborn doesn't have that. They're not real…_

Her constant suffering in Azkaban with the Dementors and always being denied the sweet relief of death broke her mind. She was no longer the young beautiful and cunning woman she used to be. Now she was insane, driven by her own fear and insecurities and need to satisfy the Dark Lord. Her sensuous curvaceous body, her long black curls he entwined his hand in her hair, her child like joy even now when she has gone mad. He craved it, all of it and the Dark Lord only saw her as a tool to cure his boredom.

Rodolphus knew she favored the Dark Lord over him, but he didn't care. He loved her, she was his even if just in name and the Dark Lord could never understand her like he does.

Bellatrix ran out of her room brandishing her wand in one hand and knife in the other. A look of pure excitement, her eyes glittered with an alluring madness and a smile to shame the Cheshire cat spread from ear to ear. _Oh yes, she is mine…only mine._

(o ͜ o)

After Madam Pomfry gave Hermione and Knoll their dinner on the second evening, she informed them they could return to her rooms. Hermione was grateful for the nurse matron's great care, but she was ready to have her own space, scratch that, _their_ own room. Together as a mother and daughter. Knoll was bouncing all over the small room ready to see her new bedroom. Professor McGonagall came by after her dinner in the Great Hall to retrieve the Granger's and show them the way to the head girl's dorms. The head boy and girl usually shared a connected dormitory, but in light of Hermione's situation, McGonagall gave them each their own set of dorms. Hermione's was located a few floors below where the Griffyndor common room was, not too far from the staircase that lead to the dungeons. Knoll ran around the two women as they walked towards their destination. She was amazed by the magic inside the castle; she didn't know too much about the wizarding world and was eager to know more, just like her mother. She questioned the many paintings asking how they moved and waving to the Fat Friar as they passed each other in the halls. When they got to the moving staircases, Knoll stopped bouncing around and ran to Hermione's side, clinging to her arm.

"Knoll dear, what's wrong?"  
"I don't like it."  
"Don't like what?"  
"They move too much, it's too high. I'm gonna fall!" Knoll clung to Hermione's arm even tighter and closed her eyes praying to be somewhere else.

Hermione couldn't move with the young girl clinging like that, so she did what her parents used to do, pick her up in her arms and continued to walk.  
"Then hold onto me, I'll make sure that you won't go anywhere." Knoll's arms wrapped around Hermione's neck and her legs around Hermione's sides, clinging to her life line in fear of falling. McGonagall gave a small chuckle about the young girl's antics; she's but a child who has yet to learn of real fear in the world.

McGonagall to them to a large portrait of Sir Colbert, a balding man dressed in regal blue and gold robes.  
"Password?"  
"Kneazel"

The door swung open for McGonagall and she directed Hermione and Knoll inside. Both Hermione's and Knoll's belongings were put in the rooms yesterday; Claus came back with everything from the orphanage and gave Knoll's things to the house elves who also delivered Hermione's belongings. The first room was a spacious sitting area adorned with dark cherry wood and mahogany furniture. The walls were painted sunshine yellow, a long green couch was placed in front of the fireplace and a writing desk was in front of the tall glass stained window on the far side of the room. The wall on her right had two tall book cases already filled with Hermione's and Knoll's books, on the other side were two doors, one of which was a bathroom, so the other must be her room and Knoll's.

Knoll ran through the sitting room into the bathroom then back out and into the bedroom, Hermione and McGonagall heard her squeal and jumped. Both panicking, they whipped out their wands and inched towards the bedroom door. Hermione pushed the door slowly and was thrust back on her butt by some hard force. Surprised, she looked down to see Knoll on her lap with a wide grin on her face.

"Mama, come see. The bed is Huuuge!" Knoll held her arms out to show how big the bed is. Hermione felt so relieved and laughed, she had no idea how fearful she was for Knoll until that moment. The sweet child smiled at her mum, unaware of how scared she truly was. Neither of them noticed McGonagall had already left their sitting after ensuring Knoll was safe.

"Ahh, sweetheart we better get to bed now. Come on." Hermione stood carrying Knoll in her arms. "Beddy-bye."

Hermione carried Knoll to the center of their bedroom and placed her in the middle of the queen sized four poster bed. Their room, like the sitting room, was painted in sunshine yellow. The floor was a birch wood instead of the carpeted floor of their sitting room. Rich mahogany curtains covered their windows and surrounded the bed, they had a tall dresser and shelves on the wall next to the door and a vanity on the other side. But all over the room (especially the bed) was littered with Knoll's toys. A first potions set Hermione gave her last summer sat onto a small table in the corner, a Weasly's Wizarding Weazes joke wand poked out from under the bed, on the shelves was a jewelry set Hermione gave her last Christmas, a chess set from Claus, a box of Bertti Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and several photos of Hermione and Knoll smiling and laughing at unheard jokes. But most of all was Knoll's mound of stuffed animals on top the bed. She has collected quite a few over the three years Hermione has known her; dragons, unicorns, bears, cats, dogs, and even a snake. Hermione watched Knoll craw towards a particular toy, and the gears turned in her head before sudden shock over came her.

"Blimey, I forgot about Crookshanks!"

As if on cue, the half kneazel's head popped out of the small mountain of toys giving a loud meow in response. Hermione let out a small giggle at the cat's antics.

"Dear me Crooks, is that where you've been hiding all this time?" Crookshanks gave another meow then disappeared back into the toy bundle ready to return to sleep. Hermione shook her head and looked to see Knoll craw towards her toys planning on joining Crookshanks in bed.

"Hold it right there missy, you can't go to bed in that! Come on now."

"But I'm tired mama."

"You can sleep _after _you change and brush your teeth." Hermione led the child who rubbed her tired eyes towards the bathroom. It was a small bathroom, sink and counter where their toothbrushes and paste lied. Above the sink was a mirror that opened to show an array of potions in different sizes and colors. A large claw-foot tub sat next to the hamper and towel rack.

Hermione grabbed Knoll's pink toothbrush and squirted a decent size glob of paste.

"Open wide."

Knoll did as she was told and Hermione scrubbed away at her teeth then told her to spit. She did the same thing for herself before heading back to their room. They opened the large dresser to see their clothes were separated and hung, the rest of their clothes were in the drawers of the dresser underneath the hangers. Hermione opened the last drawer on Knoll's side and pulled out her pajamas; an oddly cute, angry faced, and yellow tiger onesie. She removed all of Knoll's clothes except her white panties and slipped her into the onesie, buttoning it up to the top. Hermione then grabbed a pair of black boy shorts and a baby blue camisole that had a lace going up its front. Hermione wasn't usually into the sexy look, but she was still a woman and wanted to look good on occasion, even if no one was there to see it.

She shoved the pile of stuffed animals (and Crookshanks) to one side of the bed before tucking herself and Knoll under the sheets. Instinctively, Knoll curled up next to Hermione into a tight ball and faded into a deep slumber. Hermione raised her hand to Knoll's head and petted her gently. It became quite a habit for Hermione to pet Knoll; I was a sort of comfort more for her than Knoll, just to know that she was real and safely next to her. But both enjoyed the soft strokes on the child with wavy, dark chocolate hair.

"Sleep well darling, tomorrow we have a big day ahead of us. You're gonna meet _everyone…"_

* * *

Big day for the Granger duo! Soon the whole school will know of the baby Granger.

I actually based Knoll's pajamas after my own. I have a tiger onesie and it is the most comfortable frickin' thing ever! I love it and I think kids look adorable in onesies.

I see there's a lot of speculation about Knoll's parents and I shall leave that for all of you to wonder, but never know. Bwahahahaha! Just kiddin', her back story will be explained later on. For those that wonder why Knoll calls Hagrid Ruebus (roo-bus), its because she can't say his first name Rubeus. It bothers me that no one really calls him by his first name, only his last.

Anyway, I wanted to give a bit of back story to the Lestranges. I think those two really did care for each other at a time, but it was ruined after Bellatrix went insane in Azkaban. All the Death Eaters have lives outside of serving Voldemort you know. It's not like they do nothing all day, but torture muggles and serve Voldemort. I mean Crabb and Goyle actually have a family to support!

Anyway, hope you enjoyed my little twist in the story, next chapter will have a bit more Snape action in it._ I solemnly swear_ on it!

Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione opened the curtains and let the sunlight pool in. The bright sunlight in such a happily decorated room was comforting, but Hermione felt anything but. She was nervous about today, today when Knoll gets to come with her to the Great Hall for breakfast.

_There's nothing to be ashamed about! …but everyone's gonna talk about us. What if they say something that'll make her cry?_

"Mmm mama, goo mormin(good morning)…"

"Mornin' sweetheart. Come on, outta bed" Hermione plucked the sleepy child out of the bundle of sheets. "We need to get ready."

For the next half-hour Hermione busied herself getting Knoll ready for the day. She was dressed in a sea green dress with an ivory print and wore a pair of ankle high moccasins.

"Now sweetheart, I want you to do mama a favor. Can you do that?" Knoll gave a short nod, still looking at Hermione with half asleep eyes.

"There's lots of people we're gonna see, and some of these people may say some rude things to us, I want you to be a brave girl for mama and ignore them. Can you do that for me sweetheart?"

Knoll furrowed her tiny brows, "why would 'dey do dat'?"

Hermione sighed, _of course it wouldn't be this easy._ "Because sweetheart, many people think I'm too young to be a mama."

"Not true! Your my mama."

"Yes but, it's hard for people to understand that."

"Why?"

"Because we're two special people." Hermione gave a wide smile and petted Knoll's hair. She didn't say anything, but she accepted the answer none the less.

Hermione walked out of their room together with Knoll's tiny hand wrapped around her index finger and into the long hallways of Hogwarts. Fortunately they were in an area of the castle where not many students lingered around. It was still very early in the morning so not many students were headed towards the Great Hall, those that were however did a double take when Hermione and Knoll passed by.

"Blimey! Didja see that?"

"Probably why she's been missing."

"A kid?! Honestly…"

These were some of the nicer things people were saying about them. Hermione tried to ignore all the comments she heard, but couldn't help but peek at Knoll to see her reaction. The child was far too sleepy to register much of what was said and she had to squint her eyes a bit to block out the rays of sun entering the castle.

_At least she's not crying._

Hermione turned left in the corridor and was standing in front of the doors of the Great Hall. As far as she knew, no other teachers besides McGonagall, Hagrid, Madam Pomfry, and Snape knew about Knoll. Apparently, McGonagall didn't want to announce her presence in case she faced some opposition, so she left Hermione to be the one to bring the "shock and awe." It was bad enough the students would talk, but she had no idea what the other teachers would say, let alone _think_ about her. At least she was coming in early rather than late, if she came in any later she was sure to attract more attention to themselves than she would if students were to suddenly realize the situation _after_ they sat down.

Hermione took a deep breath and pushed open the doors. Immediately she heard small gasps, one from her right and the rest from the head table. Hermione tried to ignore Professors Sprout's and Vector's shock of surprise. Other than themselves, Professor Flitwick choked on a bit of tea while Professor Snape continued to ignore the shock and Headmistress McGonagall gave a small nod of approval.

The sudden bouncing at her side took Hermione's attention away from the head table and down to the little (and now very much awake) girl.

"Mama, mama look up! I can see the sky! It's so pretty. How's there sky but we inside?"

"Because dear, it's magic." Knoll looked at her mother with complete wonder, _looks like I found the shock and awe after all._

Suddenly the door from the teacher's entrance creaked open and a jolly Hagrid came in, very much ready to face the day.

"Mornin' ev'ryone."

"UNCLE ROO~BUS!" Knoll let go of her mother's hand and ran off to greet the half giant ignoring her calling mother to stop running.

Running up to Hagrid, Knoll jumped up to give him a hug (with her height, landed her right above his knee) and wrapped herself around him like the giant squid.

"Haha! Mornin' der' Knoll. How ya been? Did'ya like de castle so far?"

"Mmhmm. Me and mama have this big room with all my toys and Crooks innit. An dis room is huuuge! Like uncle is."

"Well now, I'm not dat' big. But wait until ya get tah see what tis like outside da castle."

"Not until she's eaten first." Hermione finally reached the head table and was standing to the side of Knoll. "No running in the Great Hall, understand?"

Knoll dropped her head a bit, "Yes mama."

"Don't worry dear," McGonagall who has been enjoy the entire exchange decided to finally join in. "Me and the other professors will take you around the castle while your mother attends her classes."

At this Professor Snape started coughing up his coffee. _She wouldn't make me do such a thing, would she? _"Headmistress, surely you don't mean _all_ the Professors, do you?"

"I'll be arranging a schedule for who will stay with Knoll during the day."

"No no, that's fine Professor, "Hermione was panicking a bit. _She wouldn't let Professor Snape care for her, would she? _"I can bring her with me to my classes, or maybe contact Molly to be her sitter for a while."

_For once I'd have to agree with her! Please, please accept Miss Granger's latter proposal! I'd rather not deal with a younger brat through my days!_

"Nonsense Miss Granger, she'd be a distraction to you in class and you have head girl duties to attend to. Now as much as I know Molly would love to care for her, she's already busy enough as is and won't be able to floo Knoll to and back from the school." McGonagall gave Hermione a knowing look which she understood completely. Molly Weasly has been doing several odd jobs for the Order, which has mostly been healing the members of Death Eater attacks and assisting relocating Remus relocate possible targets. She's had to travel quite a bit using a combination of floo, apparition, and portkey(apparently apparating can be very taxing on the body if used in excess amounts and only so many places offer floo connections). With all the work she does with the order, as well as trading information between order members, she doesn't have much time to care for the house and her family. There'd be too much distraction if she had to care for a child. "Besides, I'd loved to show Knoll around the castle."

"You'll take me wit' you?"

"Of course my dear. Me and my colleagues Professors Flitwick, Sprout, and Vector" McGonagall gestured to the other Professors who happen to be there that morning "will help take care of you. And of course Hagrid and the others will too." Knoll peered around to see the three new people behind her Aunt Minnie. One lady was really round and pudgy and the other lady had long hair like mama's when she got rid of her curls. The last one was a tiny man who was as tall as Knoll, but he didn't have hair like Knoll and had a lot of hair under his nose. They weren't as scary as the other people Knoll met and she didn't feel so scared to talk to them.

Knoll walked around McGonagall and did a small twirl to face the trio who eyed her with confusion, as well as her mother.

"Hiya, my names Knollamier Gwanger! Please take care o' me." She did a small curtsy and bowed her head. Hermione was surprised that Knoll was able to formally introduce herself, she was taught how, but was often too scared to do so. _Maybe staying at Hogwarts won't be as bad as I thought._

Professor Flitwick was the first to respond in his squeaky voice. "Why of course dear, if you ever need help just ask."

"I know you'll enjoy Hogwarts my dear, we'll teach you to be as bright as your mother." Professor Vector agreed with Professor Sprout.

Professor Snape internally scoffed at them. _One tiny dunderhead of a child that can show a mediocre amount of manners, and they all turn into her moldable plaything. _Snape continued to ignore their happy exchange as students slowing trickled into the Great Hall for breakfast, some noticing the small child, others too hungry to care. Snape's signature scowl crossed his face; no one ever paid much attention to him even as a small child. More than often he was ignored and as he grew, he was often yelled for speaking out of turn. Hoping to return to the peace in his dungeons, Snape stood and excused himself from the table.

"I must apologize headmistress, but I have a potion I must attend to and classes to prepare for." He strode out of the Great Hall through the teacher's entrance, robes billowing behind him.

"We have a lot to do too Knoll, excuse us Professor we shall be getting back to our breakfast."

"Bye bye Uncle Roobus, bye bye Gram'ma Minnie." Knoll waved as Hermione lead her to the Gryffindor table where she placed her on the bench by her side and filled Knoll's plate with a mixture of fruits, egg and toast. She did the same for herself along with a couple slices of bacon and grilled tomato.

As they ate more and more students and teachers came into the Great Hall, many of them noticed Knoll's attendance and continued a long stream of questions most of which were stopped immediately after Ginny Weasly came in and told people to 'back off' (especially the Gryffindor table). Harry and Ginny sat across from her while Ron sat on Hermione's free side and Neville who came in with them sat down awkwardly next to Knoll.

"She won't bite you know. Knoll, why don't you introduce yourself to mama's friend." Knoll looked to the person on the right of her. He was bulky like Uncle Ron and had messy hair like Uncle Harry. But he kept wiggling around like he was scared of Knoll. "Who're you mistah?"

"I'm, uh Neville. Neville Longbottom."

"But your butt's not long." Ron snorted in his pumpkin juice and Ginny tried to hide a giggle.

"No sweetheart, Longbottom is his last name like ours is Granger."

"Ohh, sorry Mistah Longbuttum. I'm Knollamier Gwanger." She held out a hand to Neville which he gently took in his much larger hand.

"Nice to meet you Knollamier, and it's okay just call me Neville."

"Okay Newill, call me Knoll."

"Hello Knoll."

During the entirety of breakfast, Knoll spent her time introducing herself to the many Gryffindors around her. She met her new Aunt Lavender, or as she likes to call her, Miss Lavy, and she was told a lot about Hogwarts and Quidditch (to the annoyance of Hermione).

Hermione was quite surprised how well everyone seemed to get along with Knoll, that is until Pansy Parkinson dropped by their table.

"Oy Granger, see you've been busy getting yourself knocked up. So who's the daddy? Is it Potter? Maybe Weasly? Oh, don't tell me she's a Longbottom!"

"Shove off Parkinson!" Ginny was slowly becoming red in the face with anger. Hermione was trying to ignore her and turn Knoll away, Knoll said nothing but she knew the mean lady said something bad to mama. "What you need a Weasly to protect you? Ahh, could it be that no one wanted something as dirty and ugly as you so you had to knock up some stranger to get some eh. Guess there's no helpin' the unwanted mudbl-"

"You shut it you pig!" The hall was dead quite as all eyes turned to the screaming Knoll, she twisted her body to face Pansy and kept her small fists close to her sides, the tiny knuckles were slowly turning white. "I don't need a papa cuz I gots mama and mama doesn't need to get me a papa neither! Mama's pretty and smart and lot's better than you!" Hermione was stunned with shock, forget introducing herself, Knoll learned to stand up to a stranger and for _her!_ Hermione could feel her heart swell with pride for her little girl as she stood up to Pansy.

"Wh- like some kid like you would know! Obviously you've been brainwashed by this lot to think Granger's anything close to a beauty. She's no better than a frickin who-"

A swift wand wave from Harry shot a black band around Pansy's mouth to keep her quite. She tried to claw it off of her, but every time she pulled at it, it would painfully peel from her skin to the point she had to let go and it would reattach itself again.

"Now that is enough!" Hermione jumped a bit at the shrill sound of McGonagall's voice, she had no idea she was this close already. "Miss Parkinson, twenty points from Slytherin for such poor behavior and in front of a child too! You will also be serving detention with Mr. Filch today after classes, now go see Madam Pomfry to get that band removed." Pansy gave a final glare at Hermione then stalked off to see the school's nurse. "Mister Potter three points for your quick thinking, although I do believe a simple silencing charm ought to do."

"Thank you Professor, I think though that she'll know better next time than to insult my friend in front of me."

McGonagall gave him a quick nod then looked back at the crowd who was still watching the headmistress with rapt attention. "Now all of you might be surprised by Miss Knollamier presence, nevertheless, this is a school and I will not ignore misbehavior. Miss Knollamier is staying here as a guest and is Miss Granger's _adopted_ child. If I hear of anyone mistreating this child, they will be reported to me and will be punished accordingly. Now finish up and off to classes, all of you!"

Students immediately finished their meals and headed out the big doors to escape McGonagall's rage. It was one thing to mess with one of her cubs, now it's certain death to mess with her baby cub!

"Thank you Professor." Hermione walked up to Professor McGonagall with Knollamier in her arms. The young child was tearing up a bit, she was mad when her mama was insulted but now is sad because she _was_ insulted. McGonagall scooped Knoll out of Hermione's arms and brushed away the tears with her thumb.

"Now child, there's no need to cry. You were very brave to stand up for your mother like that. Now, now, shuuu." Knoll hiccupped a bit before nodding her head to the headmistress. "I'll take care of her first Miss Granger. Now head off to class before your late."

Hermione thanked her professor once more before giving Knoll a light peck on the forehead. "Be good for your Grandma Minnie okay?"

"Okays, bye bye mama."

Hermione rushed to meet with Ron and Harry for their first class together, on the way Ron was commenting on how much Knoll was a true Gryffindor which made Hermione smile.

(◍•﹏•)

Snape stood behind a small iron cauldron in his office, he was internally yelling at the headmistress as he added a few drops of murtlap essence to the cauldron.

_Idiotic woman! How dare she think she could land that know-it-all's brat of a child on me! I have more than enough work spying on the Dark Lord and keeping that Potter brat alive to focus on some…toddler!_

A pecking sound could be heard from the window behind him. Despite what the students thought, Professor Snape is most certainly _not_ a vampire and does _not _spend all of him time down in the dungeons. His rooms and office are actually located down the corridor a floor above the Slytherin common room. The door to his room was hidden on the right side of the hall between the third and fourth lantern, guarded by a suit of armor.

Snape opened the window, a barn owl with a letter in its beak swooped in and did a quick U-turn, it dropped the letter on a nearby table before flying back out. Snape picked up the message and groaned, _Great, another message from our dear headmistress. What does she want from me now…damn Merlin! Of course someone will say something about the brat! She shouldn't be here in the first place!_ Snape threw the letter about Pansy into his cauldron fire.

_Damn that child, and Miss Granger! I don't need any of this!_ Snape turned off his cauldron and placed a stasis charm on the potion to let is settle. He pulled back his chair and sat down behind his desk, rubbing his temples to push away another headache. That child's presence made him remember memories he'd rather forget.

"Ahh, damn." _It's been so long since I've thought of them…_

Snape mother Eileen Prince ran from home to Marry Tobias Snape. He knew they must have cared for each other at some point, but as far back as he could remember, Severus always heard them yelling at each other. They ignored him for so long, when his mother finally decided to sleep in another room, his father began to blame him and yell at him which only caused his mother to yell back to the stubborn man. He was never surround with love like Knoll was and he hated every minute he felt jealous of her for it.

_How pathetic, envious of a bloody orphan. Merlin its damn good thing I don't have to deal with dunder heads first thing in the morning._

(◍•﹏•)

Knoll spent several hours with her Grandma Minnie learning about the magical world. She learned about a few spells from McGonagall and was actually able to transfigure a quill into a stuffed bear charm the size of her thumb.

"Look Gram'ma, look here! I have a baby bear now!"

"Well done dear, you learn much faster than my first years." _Too fast actually. Merlin this child is succeeding with every try, and without a wand to boot!_

Knoll was eventually brought to Hagrid's Hut while McGonagall taught her Transfiguration class, she never had the chance to find her replacement and therefore had to continue teaching along with her duties as headmistress.

Knoll happily showed Hagrid her skill at transfiguration and as a reward he took her to see the giant squid. It wasn't there at first when they came by, but when Hagid skipped a stone across the water it popped up and waved one of its tentacles to them to Knoll's delight. She played catch with the squid using a small ball she transfigured out of a bundle of leaves while Hagrid told her stories about when he was a student at Hogwarts and all the magical creatures he's seen over the years.

"…reminds me when Profess'r Snape needed me tah find 'em some flubberworms fer' his potions."

"Uncle Roobus?" Knoll stopped playing catch with the giant squid who realized she will no longer play and hid back under the waters of the lake. "Whose Snape?"

"Profess'r Snape's the man with the black hair and dark robes. 'e was there wit' us in Profess'r McGonagall's office when ye' first came 'ere."

Knoll scrunched her face in thought and realized who he was talking about. She gave a surly pout.

"I don't like him, he's mean."

"Err, yes well 'e's like dat tah ev'rybody."

"Why? Did someone fart on him?"

"Ha, no I don' think dat happened. But I remember when I firs' started 'ere at Hogwarts, 'e was bullied by a couple o' wizards in his year."

"Did they bully him cuz he was mean to them?"

"Nah, not at firs'. Ya see lot's a people bullied 'im so 'e became mean cuz 'e was bullied." Hagrid wasn't looking at Knoll and was twiddling his fingers.

"Uncle Roobus?"

"Hrm?"

"…we're you bullied?"

(Sigh)"Now whatcha need to know Knoll 's not many people like someone like me."

"Why don't they like you? I like you, you're really nice."

"Thank ya, but the reason people don' like is cuz I'm different. I'm half giant ya see, and well some people think they're frightnin' cuz o' all the things wizards say giants do."

"Didn't you have friends to help you?"

"Not then, but I became friends with lots a people after."

"What about Mistah Snape? Does he have friends?"

"Nah, I don' think he does. 'e's harsh tah lot's o' people so 'e doesn't make friends well."

"Do you think he wants one?"

"I don' know, but I do know dat ev'ryone needs one."

"Then I'll do it! I'll be his friend so he won't be mean anymore."

"Dat's very brave o' you Knoll."

"Mhmm, me and mama too!"

"…eh?"

* * *

Sorry for the delayed update, finals have finished recently and I've also been trying to continue my Korralok story.

So I added a bit more Snape here, but it didn't quite go as I planned. I wanted to add a more Snape v. Knoll breakfast scene but didn't know how i'd have it turn out. So I went back to Hagrid (Uncle Roobus!). Seriously every time I make Knoll say Uncle Roobus it reminds me of an old commercial about 'Uncle Magic'.

I kinda thought since Hagrid's from Tom Riddle's generation, he probably started working at Hogwarts when the Mauraders were there. He's playing a big part as Knoll's uncle, but hey he was a lot to Harry too when the books and movies first came out.

So I left you at a bit of a cliffhanger, Knoll wants to be Snape's best friend and she's gonna play a bit of matchmaker with Hermione too.

Probably gonna be a while before my next update so I wish everyone a Merry Christmas/ Happy Holidays and a good New Year too!


	5. Chapter 5

A gangly young man was kneeling in front of the winged back chair coughing up blood onto the cold stone floor. He was writhing in pain from the prolonged Cruciatus by his captor Crabb Sr. while a pale, snake-faced man watched with boredom. Voldemort waved his hand in dismissal.

"Enough Crabb, take Mr. Shunpike here to one of my dungeons. I'm sure he'll feel more…obliged to admit to the truth."

"Yes my lord, is that all you will require for this evening?"

"…no, send in Bellatrix on your way out. She's been in my foyer correct? A gentleman should not keep a lady waiting."

"Of course my lord." Crabb gave a low bow on his way out while dragging the unconscious body of Stan Shunpike by the back of the collar. Once they closed the door Nagini slithered out of her hiding place from beneath the Dark Lord's chair. She raised her reptilian head for her master to stroke, "Ahh my pet, what shall I do? Remaining human has proven to be quite…troublesome hasn't it?"

His parlor door creaked open, Bellatrix Lestrange peaked her head in. "My lord?"

"Come Bella, sit with me." Voldemort waved her over to sit on his lap, like one would for their lover. Excitedly Bellatrix rushed to her lord and sat on his knee, she leaned her head on his chest, on top of his heart, and snuggled up to his neck. He stroked her hair in a gentle caress and laid his cheek on the top of her head. Such a loving image was demented by his unhuman features and detached image.

"Ahh Bella, how kind of you to join us." Nagini slitherd to face the front of her master and gave a quite hiss. It went unnoticed by Bellatrix, but Voldemort held a finger to his lips to silence the beast. "Bella, is it true you've been out 'hunting' with your husband?"

Bellatrix immediately stopped her nuzzling, "Yes my lord, are you angry with me?"

"No my dear Bella, not at all."

"But my lord, I thought…"

"You've been spending less and less time with me and you were worried that I would be upset correct?"

Bellatrix gave a nod in the positive, "Yes my lord."

"Worry not my dear, you are after all a married woman, and as such it would be prudent to show your husband care would it not?"

"My lord?"

"…We will no longer be seeing each other Bellatrix."

"My lord-"

"I have found ways to ensure my position here and will no longer be in need of your services."

"Please, my lord…" She was trembling at this point, tears were threatening to spill over.

"Leave Bellatrix! You have been dismissed!" She stilled the trembles that shook her body and stood.

"Yes my lord." She walked out of his parlor room with her head held high, but the sadness evident in her eyes.

Voldemort sighed as he saw Bellatrix close the door after her. Nagini swerved to her master's side and laid her head on the knee that was recently vacated. Voldemort stroked her head and she almost purred in bliss, "Nagini, to think there was a time where I would have called her to come back."

The snake hissed in response and Voldemort nodded then stood, "Come Nagini! We have preparations to complete."

( ó㉨ò)ﾉ

For the first two weeks since Knoll's introduction Hermione had no problems with other students (besides the Great Hall incident with Pansy). She was able to act as student and mother while Knoll was passed around to her babysitters, which most of the time was Minerva to her delight.

Knoll has retold her mother several times a day all the new tricks 'Grandma Minnie' showed her or the weird plants 'Miss Flower'(Professor Sprout) told her about. Not all teacher's were willing to watch her, Professors Slughorn, Snape, and Hooch refused to watch over her and Hermione never left Knoll alone with Professor Trelawny so she spent her time divided among the others. Today she was telling her mum about 'Mistah Fwick's'(Professor Flitwick's) power to make one of her toys float on their way back to her rooms.

"My teddy was all the way up in the air and he was flying and floating like a fairy."

"That's wonderful dear."

"Mhmm and then he told me how to do it."

"Did he now?"

"Yep he said 'swish and fwick' like this mama, 'swish and fwick'." Knoll was waving her arms in repeat of the wand movements Hermione learned to do in her first year.

"Ya know dear, you have to say the magical words to do the trick."

"I tried but, it didn't work." They were scaling up the moving staircase, which by this time Knoll was no longer afraid of.

"Dear that's because you don't have a wand. You won't be able to make your teddy fly without it."

"Not true!" Knoll stomped on her feet and pouted, they reached the top step when she let go of Hermione's hand. "I did it with my own magic words."

"Come here Knoll, before you fall down."

"You don't believe me!"

"I do dear I do! Just please not near the stairs."

"Look I'll show you." Knoll repeated the 'swish and flick' motion while chanting "Nata bant magicay."Hermione grabbed Knoll into her arms just as she finished her own incantation. Suddenly Hermione felt a cool draft coming from below her.

"Miss Granger please correct your form of dress immediately!" Hermione looked down in horror as she saw that her skirt was floating up and showing off her panties. What's worse is that the one to see this was her surely expotions master now turned defense against dark arts teacher Professor Snape.

"Professor!" Hermione exclaimed in shock. _What the bloody hell is he doing up here!_ She tried to hold down her skirt which was quite unsuccessful seeing how she had a giggling three year old in the other arm.

"See mama, told you I could do it!"

"Knoll please put my skirt down!"

Knoll pouted a bit seeing she wouldn't get any praise for her new trick. "Sorry mama I don't know how."

"Knoll so help me-"

"Allow me Miss Granger." Professor Snape waved his wand at her. "_Finite Incantatum." _Her skirt lowered itself like a deflating balloon till it was once again covering her thighs.

"Err, thank you Professor."

"To think the brightest witch of her age, bested by a three year old. Doesn't say very much about your year."

Hermione bristled, _How dare he say tha-_

"Hey you're the batman!" Hermione froze, her daughter was pointing at Snape whose face was becoming almost as red as Weasly hair. She knew her daughter had the tendency to repeat things and that her so called 'uncles' have told her stories about the greasy dungeon bat, but she didn't think that she would actually repeat it, to his face nonetheless!

"Knoll shush! You shouldn't sa-"

"You kinda look like him. But you need a mask!"

"A mask you say?" Hermione could see his jaw twitch in anger. "Why would that be?"

"He wears it to hide his face. He also has his own song! Nana nana nanana na batman!"

"Knoll! Enough!" Hermione gave her the no 'nonsense face' she gets when her mama is mad. Knowing she made her mama mad at her Knoll began to tear and sniffle.

"Miss Granger." Hermione heard her Professor whisper her name with a deadly malice. "I understand you and the rest of your house tend to think before they act like the dunderheads they are, but you will do well to make sure _your child_ shall not do the same!"

Hermione held the quite(and very scarred) Knoll to her chest. "Pro-fessor, I'm sorry it won't happen ag-"

"I should have expected that someone as incompetent as you would be unable to raise a child. She's bound to a future where she'll become just as insufferable as you." He spat the words at her with disgust, Hermione felt her rage come back tenfold.

"I'll have you know _Professor_, that Knollamier is a very skilled witch for her age and despite her reason for calling you what she did, she _is_ a child and children_ do_ repeat what they hear. I can guarantee that she heard your nickname from places _other_ than Gryffindor!" Hermione was panting, she was angry on the outside, but panicking inside her head. _Oh bloody hell why did I say that?! Professor Snape will kill us both!_

Snape was silent for a minute, his eyes boring into hers as they continued their stare down. Finally(and to her surprise) he continued up the staircase and moved past her down the hall, but not before he called back out to her. "Detention Miss Granger, and thirty points from Gryffindor!"

( ó㉨ò)ﾉ

Hermione and Knoll were in their rooms dressing for bed when an owl came by their window.

"Knoll can you get that for mama?"

"Okay." Knoll opened the window latch to let the barn owl drift in, it dropped a letter on their bed before flying back out the window which Knoll closed behind it.

Knoll heard the letter tear open before Hermione groaned.

"What's the letter say mama?"

"I have to see Professor Snape tomorrow night sweetheart."

"Was it because I said something bad?"

"Well, sortof. I'll leave you with your Uncle Draco tomorrow okay?" She nodded yes.

Although Draco couldn't help Hermione and Knoll during the Pansy incident, he did apologize repeatedly and spoiled Knoll with lots of gifts. They knew Draco had to pretend to still hate all muggleborns and muggleborn lovers so the Dark Lord wouldn't question his family's loyalty, but behind closed doors he couldn't help but smoother his new found friends with worry. Knoll couldn't fully understand why her Uncle Draco had to act mean to her family, but she knew that he had to pretend when they were with other people.

Still she couldn't just leave her mama to be yelled at when it was her fault.

"Mama?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Can I come with you?"

"What?! Why would you want to? Professor Snape wouldn't li-"

"I wanna tell Mistah Snape I'm sorry."

Hermione looked into her daughter's eyes and saw her determination in them.

"Okay, but you have to stay with Uncle Draco until after I'm done."

"Okay."

Hermione placed Knoll on the bed before climbing in, the young child curled up next to her mother in her tiger onesie and yawned. Before she fell asleep she whispered in her mother's ear. "G'night mama, I love you."

Hermione smiled and kissed the top of her head, "I love you too."

( ó㉨ò)ﾉ

Snape sat behind his desk in his office nursing a bottle of fire whisky. His order meeting with Minerva and Albus failed to go as planned. Apparently the dark lord has been busy getting stronger and less…human. He reported to them that even his beloved Bellatrix was dismissed from his private home. The elder Gryffindor had no other plan than to advance with Potter's search which neither he nor Minerva knew about.

"In what part of your bloody insane mind do you think it is safe for Potter to be gallivanting around in search of something he is to have no help with!"

"Honestly Albus, I'd had to agree with Severus here. Potter won't be safe without an escort and why can't we know what he's looking for?"

"It is something neither you nor Severus could understand, and if you did you would try and stop him which _will_ hinder us from defeating the dark lord."

"That does not excuse the fact that it is too dangerous for the brat to do this on his own." Snape sneered at his ex-boss who only smiled in return.

"No, I guess it would not. Now we wouldn't want to upset dear Severus here over Harry's death," Snape scoffed. "so I'll be having Mad-Eye and Kingsley do some research for me. But no matter what, if they say that they've found something you must let Harry go with them understand? He is the only one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord, he and he alone."

Snape downed the rest of his drink, feeling the whiskey burn down his throat before throwing the empty bottle into the fire.

_Damn it all Dumbledore! You promised to help me protect the boy so why the hell are you sending him off to battle before he is even ready!_

Snape sat back in his chair and massaged his head to prevent the oncoming barrage of headaches. The boy was willing to fight, that much was true, but he was idiotically arrogant and proud. So very much like another child.

_The know-it-alls' brat has quite the gall, to make me lose my control like that._

Snape remembered heading to McGonagall's office when he heard the small family's argument. He really didn't mean to, but when he heard the strange incantation he couldn't help but look up.

_Merlin help me._ The Granger gir- no woman, was wearing a white, lacy, sheer knicker-briefs. Nothing was concealed from sight, they hugged her beautifully and when she turned. Merlin he was afraid he might've been gaping. The memory of her knickers was enough to cause a twitch in his loins.

_What the bloody hell is wrong with me? I lusting after a damned student!_

He couldn't help but, remember her face too. Brows furrowed, plush pink lips moving, long winding curls, fiery hazel eyes, and the tell-tale blush of anger. Yet he found it all beautiful, her untamed fury to protect her child, endearing.

_Enough damn it! I will not fall for that chit's charms._ His loins twitched again, Snape looked down and snarled. _If I could I would have gotten rid of you long ago!_

He rose to take care of his 'not so little' problem in his bed chambers.

( ó㉨ò)ﾉ

It was the fifth time his wife had come running to him screaming.

"It's all your fault! He doesn't want me because of you!" Rodolphus let his wife pound on his chest repeatedly. Physically her fists didn't hurt, but with each hit he felt his heart call out _No! It wasn't me, I don't want you to be sad. I love you._ But he never said anything and just let her pound away. Usually she does this till she gets bored, but she was hurt by her lord's rejection, _a lot._

She remembered calling out to her lord, pleading for him to look at her, when he did she lost all color on her face and her smile gone. The Dark Lord's cold gaze was once gleeful with anticipation when he saw Bellatrix. Now it was replaced with a deep red color, almost like blood, and his gaze was deathly, uncaring, _frightening._ He looked at her like a wolf did to a corpse, bloodlust that lost the joy of the kill.

She called out to him, to bring him back, he once liked Bella. He liked her lots, _he must still like me now right?_ "My lord," she cupped his cheek and stared at him with adoring, insane eyes "please my lord."

He was unfazed and smacked her hand away. "Bellatrix, if there is nothing you need here then I suggest you go. I will not repeat myself."

She couldn't believe it, her lord's ski when it smacked her away was cold. She looked at him again in the face, _the features of a snake, blood-red eyes of a demon, and the cold as death body like a corpse. "_My lor-"

"Crucio." Bellatrix screamed as he looked on with disinterest. He held it for a few seconds before letting his follower collapse on the ground before him. "Go Bellatrix, I am done with you." She ran, sobbing and hurt.

"My- my lord is displeased with me because of you!" She pulled out her wand and pointed it to the chest of her husband. Never before had she threatened him to this point, not with the intent to kill him anyway, but the look in her eyes said it all.

"Please Bella st-"

"Don't call me that! You have no right! No right to!"

"Bellatrix stop!" Rodolphus grabbed her wrists and she distinctly heard her wand and something else fall to the floor. She looked down and saw her beloved knife, the edge rimmed a dark red. _When did I have my knife with me?_ She remembered that her husband told her to stop and looked at him, but he was not looking at her but her wrist. His hand was tightly wrapped around both her wrists, but his right hand had red dripping from it. _Did I, cut my wrist? No! When?! Why would I do that?! WHY DAMMIT?! _

Rodolphus could feel her struggling away, he let one wrist go but kept the other in his grasp. He pulled out his wand and placed the tip of it to her wrist mumbling a quite incantation and watching the wound absorb the blood and stitch back together.

All healed he pulled Bella into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around her back and waist. It tool him a minute to realize that he was crying. "Please Bella, never do that again."

She looked up to her husband. _What a weakling, to be crying like that. I wasn't really gonna kill myself. Oh, but you were. _She heard the voice in her head, a voice she had not heard from since her stay in Azkaban. "No…" _Dear me Bellatrix, you almost lost yourself again. _"No, no…" _We can't have that now can we, you're not allowed to die. You need to live for our lord…as his perfect little puppet. _"No, no NO!"

Rodolphus held his struggling wife at arm's length, she was panicking her breathing shallow.

"No, no… my lord won't throw me away. He needs me, he wants me…" _Is that so? Then why did he kick you out hmm? Seems like you're no longer needed._ "No, please he needs me…"

"Bella…" She looked up to her husband's eyes. _Odd, when did he look at me like that? _"Our lord may not want you, like he did before. But I do Bella, I want you…I _need_ you Bella!" He pulled her back into his chest and cried into her hair. This time, she let him.

"Rodolphus…"

"Yes Bella, I'm here…" She smoothed the harsh lines on his brow with her finger.

_But I don't want you…_

* * *

So this chapter had a bit more of the story added on to it. A lot more on the Death Eater's point of view.

In case anyone was a little confused in the end here, Rodolphus was looking at Bella the same way she does to Voldemort. How sad unrequited love. And yes the voice in her head is Bellatrix's conscious, her sane half that was thrown to the back of her mind so she could endure the torture of Azkaban. Also I was trying to show here that Voldemort has just finished killing off what was left of his more human self and become a cold monster.

By the way, Knoll's incantation was my version of a broken Latin for 'floating magic'. I kinda chopped it up a bit so it'd fit Knoll's character better. All her powers will eventually be explained, but for now you'll just have to enjoy having Knoll practice on her unsuspecting mother

I'd also like to thank jitra for correcting me on Rodolphus' name spelling in the other chapter. If anyone wants to see what Knoll looks like you can check it out on my tumblr page or through this site( xudrei tumblr com/ image/71249657870) just get rid of the spaces, parentheses, and add a period between my pen name and tumblr and then another one between tumblr and com.

Please read and review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Snape woke up the next morning with a raging headache. He groaned as he stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom, forever grateful that he didn't have to suffer morning sunshine and only the few rays of light that show through the surface Black Lake and into his windows. Dressing in his usual dark teaching robes and after downing a headache potion he headed off to the Great Hall for breakfast.

He immediately regretted his decision. Next to the headmistress was the annoying little bundle of naive idiocy bouncing in her seat. Lucky him the only open seat happened to be next to said bundle whose mother decided to eat with her friends for a change. Snape snarled as he got closer to the head table.

He gruffly sat down on the seat next to Knoll and started to pile bacon onto his plate while the little girl stared at him in wonder. He noticed and cleared his throat, "Is there something I can help you with? If not then turn back around, or did your mother not teach you that it is impolite to stare."

Knoll swiftly turned her head back towards her plate but not before Snape noticed an odd blush on her face. _Hmm, very interesting._

｡*: (´・ω・人・ω・`)｡:゜ ｡

During Snape's break after his seventh class, he received a floo call that he later regretted to answering.

"Headmistress, is there a reason you must disrupt me during my break?"

"Oh, hush now Severus. I need your help."

"Oh as if that was not obvious already."

McGonagall ignored his comment, "I need you to watch Knoll for two hours."

Snape abruptly stood up and in the process knocked over a bottle of ink onto his desk. "Absolutely not!"

"Please Severus, be reasonable."

"Headmistress, I can barely tolerate the level of stupidity these children show. On what level do you believe it is a bright idea to leave a mere toddler in my presence when all I wish to do is rid myself of her insufferable mother!"

"Severus! That is enough, Knoll needs a sitter for a few hours and you're the only one free to do the job."

"Surely you must be joking? What about yourself? Or maybe Hagrid, or bloody hell even Slughorn would be a better choice!"

"All busy, me and Professor Flitwick must attend an education board meeting, Slughorn is working on potions for the healing wing and Madam Pomfry is occupied with a band of injured quidditch players. Hargid is away in the Dark Forest and all the other teachers have classes at the moment, you are the only one who is free."

"Bloody Hell!"

"That is enough Severus! Honestly one child and you're ready to blow over like a Hungarian Horntail, you've only two hours with the girl."

"Fine, but this is the only time that I will tolerate this."

"That's all I ask."

McGonagall's face disappeared for a moment before the fireplace roared a green flame and out stepped Knoll who was fidgeting with the hem of her purple dress.

_At least it's not bloody pink._

Knoll stared at the tall man in black, everything he wore was dark and gloomy and his face showed no signs of joy over her stay with him. Even so Knoll swallowed her fear to introduce herself like her mum taught her.

"…h- hello, my name is-"

"I already know your name Miss Granger, I am Professor Severus Snape. Now I have little time to deal with children like you so do not bother me for the next two hours and we will be able to move past this ordeal."

Knoll gave him her angry pout, "Mama's Miss Gwanger, I'm Knollamier!"

Snape sighed, he knew it would never be this easy to deal with the chit's child. "Yes, but you are _her_ daughter and therefore you're also Miss Granger."

"NO!"

"No?"

"I don't wanna be called Gwanger, only mama get's to be called Gwanger."

"Ugh, fine. Miss Knollamier, do not bother me understand."

Snape was about to leave the child in his office when she called out to him again, "But I'm bored."

"Unfortunately I don't entertain children."

"Can I at least get something to do?"

"I could make you clean the cauldrons."

"I don't wanna."

"Read a book perhaps?"

"No I already did that."

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose, "Fine then, what is it you want to do?"

"Can you teach me?"

Snape looked over to the girl, although she was just a mere toddler no one has ever _asked_ Snape to teach them with the enthusiasm she showed.

"I teach a potions class, far too difficult for someone your age."

"Can I watch you make one?"

Snape could see the hope almost radiating off her, _Little chit really wants to watch me make a potion._ He didn't know why but he could feel himself giving into the curious little girl. He sighed in defeat, _Might as well, the Dark Lord is in need of Veritaserum._

"Fine, come with me."

Snape walked to a blank wall of his office and tapped a series of stones which opened up into a doorway much like the one in Diagon Alley. Knoll followed Snape through the door and down a long winding stair case, unfortunately there was no handles for her to grab so she had to carefully slide down each step on her butt so she won't fall. Snape was halfway down the staircase when he noticed Knoll was still at the entrance from his office on the other side. _Merlin help me!_

Snape quickly scaled the stairs back to Knoll's position and looked down to her. She continued to slide down the stairs at a turtles pace. _Dammit girl, fine! I'll only do this just this once!_

Snape bent down and scooped Knoll into his arms. She gave a small squeal as Snape rushed back down the stairs; the movement downward gave Knoll a butterfly feeling in her belly. She clung around Snape's neck for dear life. Snape had the oddest feeling coarse through him when she did, children have the tendency to avoid Snape so he felt weird that the girl wanted to get closer to him. He ignored the feeling in his chest as he ran down the last few steps and into his private potions lab. He placed Knoll on the ground gently, she turned around and he felt a slight swell in pride at her gasp.

The room was underwater, based off the looks of mermaids passing by the windows, and several large glass containers had potions of all colors. To Knoll it looked like a liquid rainbow. Snape strolled over to a table with a cauldron and pulled several ingredients from the shelf behind it. Noticing he was busy, Knoll looked around and spotted a stool, she grabbed it's legs and pushed it across the floor, but it unfortunately made a loud screeching sound as it slid and it grated on Snape's ears.

"What the devil are you trying to do?"

Knoll stopped immediately and started to mumble with her head down.

"What was that? Speak up child!"

"I can't see."

Snape felt confused for a second then realized what she meant. He walked over to the stool and picked it up and placed it next to him in front of the cauldron. Knoll walked over and climbed the stool, she sat on top and turned to Snape and smiled. "Thank you."

Snape nodded and turned back to the potion. "We are making Veritaserum, do you know what that is?"

Knoll shook her head.

"It is a truth potion, it will force the drinker to tell the truth to whoever questions them for a short period of time." Snape opened up a book on the stand next to the cauldron and pointed to the pictures in the book. "These are the ingredients needed to make the potion and here are the steps to actually produce the potion." Knoll continued to nod to everything he said. "The potion takes about a month to brew." At this Knoll stopped nodding and stared at Snape with shock.

"That'll take forever! Can't you change it so it'd be faster?"

Snape raised an eyebrow, no one ever thought of changing the steps to potion making besides him. He was surprised that a young toddler could think of a solution to making a potion faster (and more effective) that adults could. "Actually yes, there is a way. But it still takes plenty of time and is not written."

"Why's that? Did someone forget to write it?"

Snape felt himself smirk, "No, I memorized it and no one else ever thought to do so but you and I."

Knoll gave Snape a wide smile, "Show me!"

｡*: (´・ω・人・ω・`)｡:゜ ｡

For some time Snape showed Knoll his steps to making Veritaserum and allowed her to stir the potion under his instruction.

"Now if we stir this three times clockwise and twice counterclockwise every day, the potion will be finished in sixteen days instead on twenty-eight." Snape looked at his window and noticed he could no longer see the sunlight through the water. "I believe it is time for us to go."

"Aww." Knoll pouted and Snape couldn't help but feel a strange feeling run through his chest again.

"Come, let's go back up. Can you go up the stairs on your own?" Knoll shook her head and raised her arms. Snape bent down to pick her up again and walked with her in his arms back up the winding staircase.

"Miss Knollamier?"

"Hmm?"

"Yesterday you used some wandless magic if I'm correct."

"Yep, mama didn't believe me so I made her skirt fly."

"Err, yes well… ahem, Miss Knollamier. Those words you said to make Miss Granger's skirt float, they did not sound like any incantation I've ever heard of. Tell me where did you learn these spells." Snape reached his office and looked out to see the sky has already darkened.

"The magic words Gram'ma Minnie and Mistah Fwick told me didn't work. But they're lot's like the ones I found in mama's book."

"Your mother's book? Tell me, which one is that?"

"It's-"

Loud banging could be heard from outside Snape's office door. "Knoll? Knoll?!"

"I'm here mama!"

Hermione rushed into the room completely ignoring Snape's glare, and grabbed Knoll from his arms.

"Oh sweetie I was worried where you went! You were supposed to come back with me a few hours ago."

"Miss Granger." Hermione finally turned to face her dreaded potions master. "Miss Knollamier was safely kept in my care and has been with me for the past few hours."

"Yes well, thank you Professor for watching over her. Though I do believe it was Professor McGonagall who was supposed to keep watch of her."

"Gram'ma Minnie said she had to talk to some big guys with Mistah Fwick."

Hermione turned a surprised face to her daughter. "Oh, well…"

"Thank you Mistah Snape."

Snape in turn gave a small nod to her as Hermione watched on with hidden surprise. _Since when does Professor Snape actually make kids happy?_

"I believe we should head off to dinner now Miss Granger."

"Yes, okay let's go Knoll."

Snape followed behind the Grangers toward the Great Hall, but before he turned to head to the teachers entrance he stopped Hermione.

"Miss Granger."

"Yes Professor."

"Do be on time for your detention tonight."

Hermione inwardly groaned, "Yes sir."

"Oh and five points from Gryffindor for entering a teacher's office without permission."

Snape chuckled to himself as he heard Hermione's groan of frustration.

｡*: (´・ω・人・ω・`)｡:゜ ｡

Hermione sat down between Ginny and Neville with Knoll on her lap.

"Glad to see the future Gryffindor cub was found alive." Hermione gave Ginny a glare and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Wah wa ree?"

"Eww, Ron don't talk with food in your mouth. I saw it whole and I don't want to see it regurgitated."

Ron took a minute to swallow everything down with a glass of pumpkin juice. "Where was she?"

"I was with Mistah Snape!" Knoll spoke up with a big smile but everyone else looked at her in horror. Neville looked as if he were about to faint and Hermione was sure that if Ron still had food in his mouth it would fallen out onto the table.

"You what?!"

"Blimey this girl's definitely a Gryffindor."

"Did he make you clean cauldron's the whole time?"

"Did he try to feed you some poisons?"

"What the bloody hell were you doing with that greasy git?!"

"Ron!" Hermione waged a finger at him. "Don't say these words in front of Knoll or call Professor Snape names."

"Ugh, yes mum."

"I didn't do any of that stuff. Mistah Snape showed me how tah make a potion."

"Wait, he did?"

"Mhmm, he let me mix it and add stuff to it."

"Bloody hell Snape never lets anyone make a potion with him." Harry looked at Knoll with a new found respect and Hermione was too surprised to correct Harry's language. She looked back to the head table and noticed Snape was staring at her. She quickly turned around and hung her head to hide her blush.

Snape noticed Hermione's blush, if only for a second more he wished to see that blush again. _Wait, what am I thinking? She just blushed after looking at me so… no she's just angry that I remembered her detention._ Snape tried to ignore Hermione for the rest of dinner but couldn't help look back at her every once in a while.

｡*: (´・ω・人・ω・`)｡:゜ ｡

As she promised, Hermione took Knoll with her to her detention with Snape. They reached his office and Hermione knocked three times.

"Enter."

Snape was surprised when he looked up and saw not just his student, but her daughter as well.

"Miss Granger, I do believe you were the only one who received detention for this evening."

"Yes sir, but Knoll has something she wants to tell you."

Knoll fidgeted with the hem of her dress again. Snape realized it was a habit of hers when she gets nervous. "I'm… sorry for calling you names."

"Apology accepted."

"And for showing you mama's panties."

Snape chocked a bit on a cough and Hermione could feel her face turn red.

"That's alright."

"They were pretty though, did you like them?"

Hermione felt her entire face redden and Snape could feel a light blush on his too.

"That's not an appropriate question Miss Knollamier."

"That's okay I know you liked them, I can tell."

"K-Knoll that's enough! Come on you need to head to your uncle Draco's."

"But it's true! See he didn't say no."

Snape had the decency to look away and Hermione could help but wish she had worn a better pair of panties when it happened.

Hermione pushed Knoll through the floo after calling out for Draco. Now she was awkwardly left alone with her potions master.

｡*: (´・ω・人・ω・`)｡:゜ ｡

"Heya Knoll, looks like you're stayin' with me for the night."

Knoll ran up to her uncle Draco and gave him a hug around his middle. Draco hugged her back and looked down at her oddly.

"What's wrong? Something on your mind?"

"Uncle Draco, why do guys like panties?"

Draco could feel himself smirk, _Now that's a loaded question if I ever heard one._ Well Knoll, guys like panties for lots of reasons. Why the sudden wonder?"

"Mistah Snape liked mama's panties, but didn't want to tell her."

Draco snorted, _Godfather and Granger! Never saw that coming._

"Do you think he doesn't like mama."

"Ahh no, I think he's shy."

"Shy?"

"Yep and we being the good people we are, should help him."

｡*: (´・ω・人・ω・`)｡:゜ ｡

Hermione awkwardly stood in Snape's office trying to look at anything but him.

"Miss Granger."

"Y-yes Professor?"

"Please ignore what your daughter said earlier, it's an inappropriate question that I cannot answer." _More like too embarrassed to agree to._

"Yes sir, of course." Hermione felt a slight disappointment that he didn't answer.

"Please leave your wand with me." Hermione passed her wand to him and felt a tingle run up her arm as they brushed fingers. She pulled back her hand as if burned and noticed Snape raise an eyebrow to her reaction. "You will be cleaning the desks tonight, both the top and underside. I believe you know where to find the brush and bucket?"

"Yes sir."

"Oh and Miss Granger, a recommendation. Don't wear suggestive undergarments without a purpose for someone to see them."

Hermione was sure her face put the Weasly red hair to shame.

* * *

Ooh, Malfoy's gonna teach Knoll some naughty things (bwahahaha)!

So sorry for the delayed update. My computer is now being passed around everyone in the family and my dad decided to put a time limit to use it cuz everyone borrows it from me (sadness).

So yeah I'll try to maintain a better flow of updates. Till then I'd like to add a few more awkward situations to the story so if anyone got some ideas send me a message. If I like it enough I'll add it to the story, but I'll only accept ideas sent through private messaging.

Thanks for reading and please review (still accepting negative reviews).


End file.
